Falling To Pieces
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: She wasn't allowed to do much given her status and importance in the world. But one thing that Glinda was never allowed to do was break. . That turned out to be harder than she expected it to be. Being Glinda the Good, married to Sir Chuffrey, and being a public figure was not all that it was cracked up to be. It wasn't a dream come true. It was a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing he had noticed about her when they had first met was that it was like she had a switch inside of her. She could instantly become a different person in a matter of seconds and then switch back to her normal self. It was frightening really. He had found it intimidating when he had witnessed it firsthand, but now it was just a daily occurrence.

Chuffrey had never met another person who could do such a thing. He supposed it was her way of coping, of dealing with the cruel reality in which she lived in, but even still. It was beyond terrifying. He never knew when she was going to snap out of it or not.

He watched as she posed for the cameras on the stones of a sidewalk in the Emerald City, smiling aimlessly as her eyes twinkled with fake excitement. The flashes the cameras made bounced off of her like she was this untouchable force to be reckoned with. The noise of the crowd had grown to a loud humming with no words to be distinguished. That infamous blonde hair retracted the light from the cameras right back at the photographers, her eyes gleamed with a false pretense of happiness, and her smile made her look like she was glowing.

Only Chuffrey and her personal staff knew how much pain was held back in that smile. They were the only ones who knew of her suffering and yet they still said nothing. She had an image to uphold, to maintain and they were not allowed to get in the way of that. No matter how concerned they were about her well being.

"You look marvelous, Glinda!"

"Show us a smile over here, Your Goodness!"

The shouts and screams were all audible to her. He saw that with each shout, her smile dimmed bit by bit. But she would never let it falter, no that was not how she was taught to act. She was as close as the citizens of Oz had to a celebrity, as close as they were going to get to someone who was in cohorts with The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and they loved her.

They needed and wanted her… even when she didn't need or want them.

She continued to smile and pose in her short dress of periwinkle blue with sequins adorned on the bodice, a tiara on her curls. She winked at the eligible bachelors, an act that earned her hoots and hollers. She blew kisses to the young men who called out her name, revealed a bit more skin than necessary as she twirled around in delight. She was having a great time showing off and teasing with their affections and emotions.

Then her advisor, the most fish-like woman Chuffrey had ever seen, Madame Morrible pulled on her arm roughly and forcefully, away from the crowds and excused her from the scene.

Chuffrey followed at a distance, knowing that she would need him in a few minutes once they got away.

"What was that all about, huh?" the blonde addressed the Madame once they got into their designated carriage. She sat next to Chuffrey and across from Morrible, "I was having fun!"

"Too much fun," reprimanded Morrible as she adjusted her high collar on that ridiculous lime green dress she wore, "You forgot your place while you were flirting around with those photographers, Mrs. Chuffrey."

"I did not forget, Madame," snapped Glinda, "I know exactly what my place is."

Morrible smirked lightly, "Then you will know how precariously this situation is and how seriously your actions must be taken. Oz is on the brink of collapsing in on itself due to the Witch's terror. You cannot go flirting with all the men at every press event!"

Glinda scowled and crossed her thin arms over her chest.

"I was just trying to give them something to be happy about," she said in defense. Chuffrey put a hand on her arm, to steady her escalating emotions towards her advisor. He whispered comforting words into her ear but she would have none of it. She pushed his body away with a delicate hand, "Not now, I need my pills I have such a migraine coming on," she complained.

Chuffrey and Morrible exchanged worried glances. They had been trying now for a week to get Glinda off her pills and so far she had not asked for them, until today at least.

"They're back at the Palace," said Morrible stiffly as she bore her eyes into the blonde's face.

"Well someone can go get them for me, or we could just go home," Glinda said tensely. Her lips had transformed from her lovely smile to an annoyed grimace. Her eyes turned cold and hard and she suddenly looked years older. A hand ran through her hair in anger and she huffed loudly.

She leaned her head against the door of the carriage and closed her eyes, saying no more. She was tired and exhausted from the day and she was also done with their incompetence towards her needs. If they all expected her to be their puppet they were going to have to give her what she wants. She was not going to be used with nothing in return.

She didn't know how much more of this she could take. The pictures, press conferences, the lying and the fake life she pretended to lead. She would be surprised as hell if anyone knew her real name anymore. Everyone knew her as Glinda the Good, or Glinda Chuffrey, or Lady Chuffrey.

Her former self was slowly slipping away into oblivion, fading away like she never even existed. But Glinda wanted her back. She just didn't know how to get 'Galinda Upland' back.

"I don't want to be her anymore," half-begged Glinda in her sleep. It was a dream that she wished to make a reality. It was a wish that her heart made and it was the most hopeful wish that she had ever made and one that would probably not get granted until it was too late.

Her subconscious seemed to know that too, for she said her plea so quietly that no one, not even the air in the carriage, heard it.

**I know I shouldn't be starting another story considering I haven't even finished the ones I have now but I'm going to. This one is based off of the interesting documentary I watched on Marilyn Monroe called Love, Marilyn. It was very interesting and I finally realized that I associate Glinda as a Marilyn Monroe type figure and I decided to write this. More to come, so stay tuned!**

**Bubble**


	2. Trying to Reason With Her

Chuffrey had to carry Glinda up to her room after they had arrived. She had fallen into a heavy sleep on the carriage ride. That was not surprising to him since she had been up the last few nights attending parties and balls until the early hours of the morning. Morrible had been running her ragged with this speech and that press conference.

He sat besides her on the bed, reading while she slept. He hated to watch her sleep unlike most adoring husbands. Glinda had terrible, horrid nightmares that were displayed clearly on her face whenever her eyes were shut. They never seemed to go away. This time she was plagued with them again, but she did not scream and or cry out as frequently as she normally did. He woke her up gently after her screams became persistent and it was clear to him that she was not going to get herself out of that particular nightmare.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as he sat next to her on their bed, gently brushing away a curl from her face and wiping away the tears from her face. Gone was the beauty queen she had just been a few hours ago posing away for the cameras. No, this was the real Glinda. The one with the haunted look in her eyes, the one with the skeletons locked so deep in her closet he feared they would never come out. This Glinda was more emotional, more hysterical, and most of all more unhinged from her counterpart Glinda the Good.

"Where are my pills?" she muttered sleepily and slightly irritated. She rolled over and faced him. Seeing quickly that he did not have them she made a move to get up and retrieve them from their medicine cabinet. But Chuffrey was quicker and she was still sluggish having just woken up. He dashed over to the bathroom and locked the cabinet before she even had the chance to sit up. Then, as it was routine, he locked the liquor cabinet as well… just to be sure.

"That's not fair," complained Glinda as she slowly returned to her normal, not just waking, self, "I need those."

"They're going to kill you one of these days," Chuffrey muttered with anger as he fiddled with lock. He was trying to slowly ease himself and Glinda into a conversation about the one subject they could not talk about.

Chuffrey had a feeling that it was not going to turn out well.

"Ha," laughed Glinda bitterly and he turned to glance at her for but a moment. She was sprawled out in the most un-ladylike fashion on the bed. Her body bending at weird angles, covering up the soft blue patterned comforter, "Oh, please spare me that speech. I've heard it enough to last me a lifetime."

He turned to look at her, finished with the lock.

"I'm only trying to protect you… you have no idea how dangerous this is becoming. You need to stop," he was trying to reason with her, something that didn't go over well usually.

"I'm fine," she snapped with a groan as she covered her face with a pillow, already bored by her husband's scolding. She had rather hoped that he would not pester her about this again. It only brought misery.

"You can't ignore your past, Glinda. You can't just hide it from yourself with pills and booze. You need to face it," he suddenly exploded. It had been a long day and he was tired of her childish antics.

Her face looked ashamed as she listened to him yell at her. It was like she wanted to change her ways… but she just didn't know how.

"Elphaba is-"

But that was the worst direction he could have possibly taken in this conversation.

Her body went still at the name.

"Don't," she growled as she suddenly bolted up from the mattress, her body straight and tense. The pillow was now down on her lap. She was angry with him that he knew. She was angry at his words, at the world and everything in it, even herself.

"You're going to have to accept it sooner or later, Glin," he said wearily. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them sorely.

He could see the tears welling up her eyes. The oh so familiar tremble of her bottom lip. Her complexion grew a shade paler and her fingers quivered against the fabric of her periwinkle dress.

He knew which buttons he could push and which buttons to leave alone from being with Glinda for this many years. And this was one button that had had its share of time alone. He took a deep breath before continuing to speak.

"Glinda… you cannot go around doing this any longer. You need to face the fact that she's a criminal, a witch!"

Her face switched from being upset to being hysterical in a matter of seconds.

"Don't… even… just don't…" she gasped as her hands trembled against the smooth curve of her thighs. She dug fingernail marks into her dress.

It hurt Chuffrey to see her like this. He hated getting her this upset but it needed to be done.

"People are looking to you to defeat her! They all see her as a Wicked Witch and it's time that you should start to too."

She was struggling to cope with what he said. Tears fell slowly from her eyes as she looked at him.

"You don't… you don't know her Chuffrey. You don't know her like I do," said Glinda through her burst of tears, "She's not a criminal, it's all lies! You can't ask me to lie about my best friend, to kill her!"

Part of him wanted to believe her, it really did. But the other part didn't and in that moment the non-believing part won.

"Do you understand," he stated seriously as he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him, "that the people who are helping the Witch are being condemned to death? Do you understand that that will happen to you if you try and convince the citizens of Oz that she is not wicked? They will turn against you."

"I don't care," she cried in a shriek, "She's not wicked! It's all a lie Morrible came up with."

Chuffrey was struggling to keep his composure. It was just so hard with Glinda sometimes.

"Lie or not," he said slowly returning to the topic at hand, "You need to clean up your act. No more moping about, no more causing trouble, and no more pills or drinking."

"Eventually, my dear," he said slowly, his voice filled with care, "someone else is going to see straight through your facade, through your mask. If you get rid of your previous feelings for her and memories about her then there will be no mask to hide behind."

She swallowed hard, her eyes glistening with tears as she tried to stop crying.

"You think you can help me but you can't, William," the blonde woman said solemnly once the tears were gone, "No one can help me but Elphie."

Her husband's body stiffened at that. It was useless; he shouldn't have even gotten into this argument with her.

"You really think she can help you?" he mocked with a burst of hurt laughter, "You think that she can help you, a Witch like her?"

"She loves me… more than you do," remarked Glinda with a scowl on her face.

Chuffrey snorted at that. That was the final straw. Chuffrey could take a lot in one sitting but when Glinda denied his love for her was when he gave up. He got up from the bed and walked towards the door, done with his (yet another) failed intervention.

"If she really loved you," he started at the door on his way out and he didn't wait for an answer, "then why did she kill Fiyero? Why did she kill your fiance? The one who you were supposed to share your happy ending with?"

**BAM. Bet you weren't expected that, were you?**

**Leave any guesses, angry rants, and death threats in your review.**

**Bubble**


	3. Looks Are Only Looks

Chapter Three:

_Fiyero…._

That name brought a mix of sweetness and bitter regret. Her heart ached as soon as Chuffrey had said the name. Oh, Fiyero… How could she have let a tragic thing like that happen to him on her watch? It was her fault, really not Elphaba's. She knew that. Besides Elphaba, Fiyero was the person that haunted her the most. His death was even more tragic than Elphaba being called a Wicked Witch.

The blonde buried her head in the pillows in grief. Everything in her life had all gone horribly wrong since she left Shiz. It wasn't just Elphaba and Fiyero. It was… well… everything really. Her drinking and pill problem, her constant, pathetic lies to the citizens of Oz, her position in the EC. It was all beautiful and enticing, not the drinking and pills but the life in the limelight. But on the inside it was her own personal hell, full of tormenting and tantalizing thoughts of pain and misery.

Nothing about it was glamorous. Her dresses and corsets left bruising marks on her fragile body, even breaking a few ribs. Her tiara gave her headaches, her speeches were almost too perky and yet unconvincing at the same time, and her persona was a complete illusion. Sure, she looked like a princess or a queen but inside she was slowly dying. Sometimes she wished she could take it all back and start over. Be that perky vain girl she had once been and decide her fate from there.

But that was not the case. She had to deal with the life she lived now… if not for her sake for Elphaba's. Even though she and Elphaba were on opposing sides right now, the blonde still cared deeply for the woman. How could she not? After everything they had been through it was nearly impossible for Glinda's soul to dismiss the feelings she had for Elphaba.

There were times, like this one, were Glinda longed to see the outcome if she had chosen the other side, the one with Elphaba. Would she be Elphaba's sidekick in taking down the Wizard? Or would she command her own forces and join up with Elphaba? The thought fascinated her. More like distracted her from thinking of her horrible life.

She needed distractions right now. Every day was getting harder and harder to deal with. Everything was getting harder to do. Thinking, breathing, speaking.

Glinda just couldn't wait until the day all of this was over. This fighting between Elphaba and the rest of Oz.

It needed to be over quickly, for her sanity's sake.

She got up weakly from the bed and stumbled over to the door. Her hand touched the doorknob and she suddenly stopped. Her vision spun. Her mouth grew dry.

"Damn it," she cursed as she bent her head down and pressed her hands to her temples. She had gotten up way too fast.

She didn't want to feel this…this old yet. She was only thirty-six for Lurline's sake. Glinda shouldn't feel this empty and alone. She shouldn't feel this isolated and fake.

But she did and that was something she was trying so desperately to fix.

A click was heard and soon afterwards Glinda wandered out of her room and into the grand hallway of the Palace. Glowing emerald green the walls along with everything else in the castle reminded Glinda of Elphaba. Setting her jaw to a small, faint smile she started down the hallway towards the Throne Room.

The guards opened the doors for her, shortly after saluting and greeting her. She walked through them, her hips swaying… her heels clacking.

"So you're alive after all," remarked an old and wizened man as he looked up from his papers at his desk to see her enter.

Glinda repressed the urge to scowl at him.

"Where's my husband?" she asked sharply. She was in no mood for the Wizard's games.

"Probably off brooding somewhere like he always does when he fails at yet another attempt to get you sobered up," muttered The Wizard as he reshuffled his papers and looked back up at her.

"I mean it," he said at her glare, "I don't know where he is."

"Well aren't you a lot of help," hissed the blonde as she played with a strand of her hair in agitation. It was wound around and around her index finger until she couldn't wind it anymore.

"Oh don't act so upset," laughed the Wizard as he eased back in his chair, fiddling with coat buttons and top hat, "We all know you don't really love him."

That sent a pang to Glinda's heart because there was a time where she actually did love Chuffrey.

It had been after Fiyero's death, after his funeral. Chuffrey was the first person to comfort her. He even stayed in her chambers to make sure she was truly alright and stable. After that, she had grown to love him. But then the incidents with Elphaba got to be too much for Glinda and something inside of her distanced herself from Chuffrey. She hadn't been able to be close with him opinion wise, thought wise, or even physically in what seemed like years.

"That's not true… or at least at one time it wasn't," she said softly, bringing her eyes down to look at the floor.

"Today is a different time, a different era," the Wizard reminded her, a glint forming in his own eyes.

"Don't go all sentimental on me, Your Ozness. I don't need pity, not from you. Not after what you did to Elphie," she rounded on him. Her face was fiercely upset, framed by her curly blonde hair and her tear-filled eyes could not be ignored.

"She made her choice and you made yours," he said grimly as he sat up in his chair, looking stern.

"But it doesn't have to be this way!" shouted Glinda, feeling so frustrated with herself and with what was happening to Elphaba, "You can change this! All you have to do is clear her name and then-"

"And then what?" challenged the Wizard getting up out of his chair suddenly, "The citizens of Oz already are turned against her. Do you think they'll just accept her on my word? They've already formed their own judgments… you are the only one who is still on her side, Lady Glinda."

"But… but it's not fair!" wailed the blonde in a heartbreaking cry. She wanted so badly for Elphaba to not be in harm's way.

"Oz is unfair, my dear. The sooner you realize that, the better."

He left her with those words pounding in her head as she stayed where she was in the Throne Room.

She sighed bitterly once he left, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Tear blossomed in her eyes.

This was how her life was. She was trapped in an oh so clever web as the bait with everyone around her acting as her superiors. She had no say, no influence, no nothing. All she was to them, and not to mention the rest of Oz, was a pretty face. A pretty woman who wears pretty dresses but has absolutely no power at all to change anything. Even though she was a sorceress, and not a good one at that, she still had very little power when it came to battling it out with Morrible or the Wizard even.

Morrible had her magic, the Wizard had his lies… and Glinda, she had her looks.

But what good were looks if they couldn't do anything?

**I know this chapter seems meaningless but trust me it's not. It sets up the next one. :)**

**Bubble**


	4. A Mystery

Chapter Four:

"Finally," remarked Glinda dryly as she strolled out onto the balcony of one of the more used rooms in the palace. Chuffrey turned at the sound of her voice, his arms still resting over the edge.

"Have you been looking for me? I thought you went back to sleep." That was a lie. He had heard her clicking around the Palace all afternoon.

She gave him a glare, one that scrunched up her forehead and crinkled her nose. She walked slowly towards him and leaned on the balcony next to him.

"I'm sorry," said Glinda with her gaze settled on the city lights below her burning bright in the darkening sky.

Sometimes it helped if she apologized first, as Glinda knew from experience, then he would loosen up and apologize too.

"Are you really?" he asked with a tone of seriousness in his voice that Glinda just couldn't ignore.

She felt herself grow cold all over, the afternoon breeze whipping through her like a ghost. But she tried not to show it.

"Of course I am. You were right to yell at me… you're always right," she was good liar, she always had been. Sometimes even Chuffrey couldn't see through her ruse.

"You're lying," her husband said pointedly with one look at her. The blonde sighed heavily besides him after a few moments when she realized that today was just not her day.

"I thought..." he paused and shook his head bitterly at whatever thought was running through his mind at the moment, "I thought that I could change you. I thought that I could help you… but you keep pushing me away."

She felt bad, she didn't mean to do such things, they just happened.

"I'm sorry for that," she said softly, "I really am." She turned to look at him, to see his face when he forgave her.

"Me too." His expression was haunted, hollow, and most noticeably heatbroken.

Those words were a nice, sharp jab to her heart. She felt the hope in her eyes fade away and Glinda returned her attention to the city, a welcome distraction from the heartache she was facing right now.

"Are you still angry for me with what I said? About Fiyero?" Chuffrey knew this was a dangerous topic to cover but he persisted anyways.

"I told you not to talk about it," quipped Glinda in an unemotional tone.

"But-"

"William, please! For my sanity's sake… please for the Unnamed God's sake just stop!" she snapped at him, hysteria laced deep in her voice.

If she heard one more word about Fiyero she was going to break. Fiyero and/or Elphaba were the subjects of her torment and Chuffrey knew that better than anyone.

Her husband stayed silent for a very tense few minutes. He just looked at her. That's all he seemed to do nowadays was look.

"Fine," he said stiffly.

Her skirts rustled as she crossed her legs and leaned a bit more heavily on the stone slab in front of her.

The silence was twisting and swirling around them like the ghosts of their (mainly Glinda's) past.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked as the maddening silence finally got to him.

"What does tomorrow entail exactly?" huffed out Glinda with her head buried in her arms on the stone ledge. She was not too keen on doing anything right now. She was emotionally much too distraught.

"The usual. You're going to whatever city Morrible tells you and giving a grand old speech about how Oz needs to stick together in these times of fear and uncertainty."

He saw that she made a face at this answer.

"By fear and uncertainty you mean Elphaba, don't you?" accused Glinda. She didn't need an answer though; she knew it was true. Elphie had been on a rampage ever since Fiyero died. Just threats though, empty threats even. A few burnt houses, ruined fields, smoke messages in the sky… but she had never actually killed anyone… save for Fiyero. And that was purely an accident.

"Yes," sighed William, "I mean The Wicked Witch of The West."

He could already tell what direction this conversation was going just by how red his wife's cheeks were getting and how hard her delicate hands were quaking.

"She. Is. Not. Wicked," snarled Glinda in a low voice. Her features turned dangerous and fierce and for a moment Chuffrey was seriously fearful for his life.

And then, all of a sudden, her face returned to its normal color, her hands stopped shaking, and her features softened.

There it was. The switch.

Chuffrey licked his lips and waited for her to switch back into that angry persona but she didn't, thank goodness on his half. Instead of screaming at him like she normally would have Glinda laced her arm through his and cuddled up to him affectionately. In her mind, the previous conversation had never happened. She was just moving on in life by simply pretending that it had not existed. It was her way of coping with things she just couldn't handle.

"What province is Horrible Morrible sending me off to tomorrow?" she asked softly, her voice a bit weaker than before.

Chuffrey was still startled by the switch. Even though he had lived with it for quite some time now, he still was not used to her switching so quickly.

"Um, Munchkinland I believe," he stuttered as she positioned her head on shoulder.

"Oh," she said, "Again?"

He nodded, "Something about convincing them to fully support the Wizard. They are still some who have doubts. Be wary when you get there though… they're not too fond of EC representatives or government officials."

Glinda nodded, mulling things over. She knew that all too well from the conflicting opinions over the rule of the late Nessarose Thropp.

"I will, I promise." She smiled up at him and pecked his cheek with her lips quickly.

He watched her as she bounded back inside, his fascination for her sudden change of mood growing with each second. He couldn't figure out the reason why she did it… he couldn't figure out how in the world she did it.

The whole thing simply puzzled him to no end.

But that was Glinda. She was a mystery on the inside as well as the outside.

**Sorry for taking so long to upload. I'm doing a lot of clubs and school activities this year so uploading might take a while some weeks. I'm doing Newspaper Club and set crew for our musical, and then on top of that I'll have work, and you know homework. So if I don't upload for a couple of weeks, don't kill me.**

**Hopefully I won't explode from overload.**

**Bubble**


	5. Prisoner

Chapter Five:

She was plagued with terrible nightmares of what might happen in Munchkinland the following day. She dreaded going there. It was where Elphaba had grown up, it was where Nessarose had died, and it was a place full of bad memories. The people there weren't too welcoming either. Glinda had convinced them to trust her once but those were under different times. Things were darker now; Oz was looming on the verge of an absolute riot. Tensions were high, food was scarce, people were starving and everyone pointed the finger of blame to the people who were in charge or in Glinda's case the people who looked like they were in charge. Truth be told she was no more than a pretty blonde puppet on a string. Her every move carefully calculated and decided upon by her superiors. She was a mere pawn in this game called life, something that she wished she was not.

Pawns had no control over what happened to them and worst of all they had no power to even try and change it.

Glinda was not as sharp-witted as she used to be. Not since she'd started taking all those pills and drinking all those bottles. Those things had dulled her senses and her wit to a rounded point instead of a sharp slicing edge.

In that way she had disappointed Elphaba, which hurt her the most. She hated thinking that her best friend was disappointed in her. She could just tell that she was even though they hadn't spoken in years.

Glinda had chosen the limelight while Elphaba had defied everyone and every policy there was in the book.

She was extraordinary if one thought about it. She had the entire land of Oz cowering before her and she had never even hurt nor killed anyone… but the rumors said otherwise. Glinda knew the truth though. Elphie never would hurt a fly. She would threaten, but those were just empty threats. Her Elphie had a heart of gold when it came to protecting the things and people she cared about.

It killed the blonde to see Elphaba like this, so distorted in the public's eye, so twisted and evil in the frightened whispers of the children. To them she was a menace, a woman hell bent on destroying everything and everyone they held dear. She was a murderer, an outcast, a Witch.

The last part was the thing that got Glinda the most. Sure Elphaba had these great powers but she never intentionally used them for harm. The one time she had done something bad was by accident, by colossal mistake. It wasn't her doing; the Wizard had put her up to it.

Now look where she was. Feared by everyone, sometimes even Glinda herself though she hated to admit it. Elphaba had definitely used the public's hatred and fear of her to her advantage.

For one she was always dressed in black with a Witch's hat on, a hat that once belonged to Glinda, her broom in one hand, and her book of spells in the other. Her flying monkeys accompanied her at every corner, at every outing. They were like her shadows, creeping through the darkness right behind her ready to pounce whenever she gave the order. Sometimes Glinda was more afraid of them with their painted faces, and their wide wings than she was of Elphaba.

Morning came earlier than she expected. Everything seemed to be moving too fast today. Getting dressed and breakfast were such a blur that Chuffrey had to remind her three times of which city she was going to because she kept forgetting. Her makeup and hair was another whiz of time passing. The ride to Munchkinland though was unbearably slow and long.

Tormented by her nightmares of the previous night, thoughts of her being attacked by the Munchkins, of Nessarose coming back from the grave, but worst of all was the one about Elphaba showing up and causing a scene.

Biting back a shudder Glinda didn't even want to think of what would happen if Elphaba showed up. Would she reveal everything to them? Would she taunt Glinda publicly? Humiliate her for the things she did in the past? Tell them all about what sort of twisted, complicated relationship they had? Would Elphaba hurt her? Kill her?

All these thoughts were making her sick.

Her face paled as she tried to push away these bad thoughts. Morrible who sat across from her didn't miss a beat.

"Feeling alright dearie?" she inquired with a sympathetic pat on Glinda's gloved hand. The blonde flinched at the contact, immediately pulling her hand away and waved it off.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," she sighed as she concentrated her gaze out of the window.

Chuffrey put his hand on hers, not in warning but in knowing. He had listened to her scream and cry all night.

"You remember what you're going to say, and no going off all willy nilly again like last time. No pictures, no autographs, just the speech and we'll be out of here," said Morrible. It sounded to Glinda like she didn't think much of Munchkinland either.

"No straying this time, I want to get out of here as soon as possible," the blonde agreed with her ex-headmistress for once.

"Good," exclaimed the older woman with relief as she rested her head back against the cushions of the carriage and hummed herself a little tune.

Glinda swallowed, she just hoped that the citizens of Munchkinland wanted her out of there as much as she wanted to leave.

* * *

"Fellow Ozians," Glinda was now perched on the platform in the middle of the Center Munch with Morrible on one side, Chuffrey on the others. The crowd of spectators in front of her looked at her with disgust and with hatred blazing in their eyes. Though most of them were shorter than her Glinda still felt very intimidated by the people who were gathered to hear her speech, "These are desperate times for all of Oz and The Wizard wants you to all know that we will get through this together."

"The Wizard has done nothing to help us!" someone yelled, pausing Glinda mid speech.

"The Wizard is trying his best to please all of Oz," Morrible came to her aid, providing a rushed but informative answer so that that person would shut up and Glinda could continue," Today I come here with good news. The Wizard has granted you as well as all of the other provinces of Oz the luxury of coming to the EC and joining him in a celebration of-"

"Ha," a sharp voice accompanied with dark laughter that sounded more like a cackle suddenly overpowered Glinda's speech, "A celebration indeed…"

That voice. Oh Oz she knew that voice. Slowly, hands shaking the blonde turned away from the crowd to look behind her at the source of the unknown voice. She tried her best to keep her face calm and collected but when her eyes landed on that unmistakable green skin Glinda suddenly lost focus on how her face looked.

She could only stare, horrified that her worst nightmare had come true, opened mouth like a fish. Her whole body froze up and she couldn't even utter a retort.  
There was Elphaba standing right in front of her, broom in one hand, a fireball in the other.

"It will be the celebration of all of your deaths," she roared at the townspeople, "I'll kill each and every one of you if I don't get what I came here for."

"And what is that exactly?" asked Morrible, her hands raised ready for a magical fight.

"I want Nessa's shoes and I want them now," said Elphaba as she held her fireball close to Glinda's face, "Or I'll start this massacre with the murder of Glinda the Good Witch."

"They're gone, shriveled up," replied Morrible, "They disappeared as soon as our less than helpful savoir arrived and they haven't been seen since your botched attempt to kill the girl. Maybe she still has them."

"No, no I know they're here. They're magical, they can't leave Oz," said Elphaba in a desperate attempt to get everyone to understand what she was talking about.

Only Glinda knew. She knew the truth, and she knew exactly where the shoes were.

"I need those shoes," growled the Witch as she glared at Morrible evenly. Her hand rose just a bit and she started to bring it down when a voice stopped her.

"The shoes are gone, I released the magical power out of them when I took them from Dorothy," it suddenly all came out Glinda's mouth before she could stop herself.

The Witch stopped abruptly, eyes glaring at Glinda for the longest time, "Then I guess instead of the shoes, you'll have to do…"

In an instant Glinda was suddenly whisked away from Munchkinland, from Chuffrey and found herself in a stone castle, Kiamo Ko to be exact.

She was trapped in here. As a prisoner.

But to Glinda being a prisoner in here was a fate much worse than death because she was more than a political prisoner. She was a prisoner of a friend, of a once loyal companion, of an ex lover.

She was Elphaba's prisoner.

**I didn't plan for the ending to this chapter to happen but I'm kind of glad that it did. It should be interesting.**

**Bubble**


End file.
